fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Judas Hollow
|kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= Pumpkin Head The Pumpkin King |race=Demon(Etherious) |gender=Male |age=367 |height=6'6 ft |weight=210 pounds |birthday=October 31 |eyes=Blue |hair=Orange |blood type=B+ |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= Photographer |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= None |previous partner= Ichabod Zodahl |base of operations= Varies |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |curse= Nightmare |weapons= Harvest Dust |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= no}} Judas Hollow was an etherious created by Zeref and worked with the man until his eventual slumber. After that most of his etherious hid away to formulate a plan to bring him back but Judas didn't care. He left them to pursue one of his favorite hobbies, murder. using his curse he would slaughter whole towns for the hell of it. His rampage eventually led him to force himself into hiding and change his identity. He assumed the form of a human and began to live in society, traveling when he was within one place too long. However he could not stop his constant bloodlust and created a serial killer alter ego known as Pumpkin Head. In this disguised he freely let his bloodlust run wild once a year on October 31. This slowly created a legend within Ishgar about that day that eventually turned into a obscure holiday as the murdering stopped. It stopped as Judas had found something better than killing, torture. He could do it all days of the year without anyone suspecting anything. The only thing anyone noticed was that their dreams were way worse than usual, almost lifelike. He began living a peaceful life, a simple working man by day and a torturous sadist by night. Appearance Judas is quite tall, reaching a height of 6'6. Though his height is not ideal for him he tolerates it and attempts to make the most of it, usually slouching to bring himself down to 6'1. His hair is bright orange and kept from sagging over his eyes with a black headband, branded with a red x. His skin is quite pale giving him a milky complexion and only furthering his ability to stand out. His eyes are light blue and can actually glow on his command. He also wears an eyepatch over his right eye to differentiate himself from ever being suspected as his alter ego. His normal clothing consist of a pair of red earrings, a red scarf, a red and black vest under a black cloak, black pants, and a pair of black boots. Though his appearance is a bit unordinary it hides him quite nicely. To satisfy his killing tendencies without being spotted or branded as a criminal Judas created an alter ego to let him live in peace. He based it off of his demon form, following a sort of pumpkin motif. He wears a pumpkin on his head which led to his alter ego being dubbed Pumpkin Head. This pumpkin has two oversized eyeholes and a menacing smile carved into it. It is also enchanted to be extremely hard to break and to have an area of perpetual darkness inside it, no matter what light it is under. Under this he takes off the eye patch and places in two red contacts before letting his eyes glow, giving him demonic eyes. Around his neck he wears a tattered back cloth that prevents any of his skin from being seen when he jumps around. Under that he wears a large brown cloak with a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. On his hands he wears black gloves and a pair of dark brown boots on his feet. Personality In public Judas usually keeps to himself, he goes about his daily duties and acts like a normal human. He chats with acquaintances of his and works a normal job at a photography office. He is usually pretty quiet, keeping a small smile on his face or a stoic expression. He has been described by his boss as "A pleasant man to work with who's extremely cooperative and easygoing." He's a very simple man living his daily life to the fullest from the outside. However behind closed doors the facade stops. His actual tone stops being so pleasant and becomes quite angered, slipping curses in and thrashing out at people. He also has a superiority complex, thinking of himself as a king that presides over humans, referring to himself as The Pumpkin King. Judas doesn't care about humans and derives immense pleasure from torturing and killing them. It is a sadistic tendency he gained from so many years of doing it after he left Zeref. Another interesting thing about Judas is that he is completely aware of how messed up his entire lifestyle is, acknowledging that he is horrible to multiple people who have crossed his path. He knows that his privilege to rule over humans does not exist but he still likes to enforce it, because who can stop him. This is one of the most dangerous things about Judas, he knows who he is completely. History Zeref Judas was created by Zeref long ago and severed as one of his many etherious. His main duty was an assassin as his ability let him stroll near a camp of enemies and simply kill them while they slept. As one of Zeref's go to assassins he was given large amounts of praise for his work, eventually leading to his superiority complex. He was usually paired with another demon known as Ichabod Zodahl. Due to Ichabod's ability to manipulate magic barrier particles they worked well together. It was actually Ichabod that taught him to how to use them himself. The two were inseparable until Zeref went to sleep. They both departed from the group, leaving for their own reasons. Judas was still hungry for blood, he wanted more carnage. During his years of killing he learned just how good it felt to kill, each one had it's own unique feeling of ecstasy. Judas decided that this was what his life needed. He was grateful to Zeref for giving him life but now that the man wasn't with them he was not of Judas' concern. Judas went off into the world to satisfy his hunger. On His Own Magic and Abilities Monstrous Strength As an Etherious Judas is naturally stronger than the average human or demon. His punches hit with about ten times the force of a normal demon. Judas is far stagnate that that though, he is easily capable of breaking through most objects. In his earlier days Judas would use his strength to break siege walls and castles to kill those inside. His strength can also increase even further with his curse. He one met someone who had an extreme fear of strong people, mainly because he was bullied as a child by those far stronger than him. This fear lets Judas make himself stronger than usual, giving him even more strength. Monstrous Speed As an Etherious Judas is far quicker than most people. His natural speed is boosted by his demonic nature giving him a natural edge over speedy people. Judas chose to train his speed more than his strength due to his job as an assassin. He believed that speed was far more helpful in escaping and sneaking than strength, thus he became a speed demon. Judas' natural speed exceeds human eyesight, making it look like he is teleporting around when he is actually just moving extremely fast. Like his strength he can also increase his speed using a fear someone he met had. The man had suffered blunt trauma from objects he could not see multiple times, giving him a fear of fast moving objects. Regeneration As an Etherious Judas possesses an extremely high tier of regeneration, in mere seconds he is capable of healing a blown off half of his body. He can heal from just about anything without even a scratch on him. The only thing that can penetrate this unbelievable defense is devil slayer magic. This magic renders damage on him that cannot be regenerated for a day, making it a primary weakness of his. However due to his ability to split his body into magic barrier particles killing him is harder than it seems. If someone destroys a part of his body he can take particles from another part to heal it, effectively creating a new wound to heal a more serious one. Magic Barrier Particles Judas was gifted with the ability to transform his very body into magic barrier particles. It was at first a dormant ability but under the eye of Ichabod Zodahl he learned to use them. This essentially allowed him to produce limitless amounts of anti magic and made him a threat to almost anyone near him. He is able to transform his entire body into them to fly and essentially move as an untouchable entity, free from being touched by magic or people. This ability makes him extremely deadly in any form of combat and a bane to deal with in battle. Judas is however unable to make them deviate from friend or foe. Anyone within his range will be swarmed with them. One of his favored tactics is creating an area of darkness and filling it with his magic barrier particles, making them invisible. Curse Nightmare is a very powerful curse that allows the Judas to create anything nightmare related. This works by reading someones mind to see what they fear before forming that fear into a realistic being. There is no limit to the amount of things that can be created or restrictions to what they can be. This means that he can even create non physical things such as a persons magic no longer working or that they no longer love a person. As long as someone fears it Judas can manipulate it. Judas is also capable of creating any nightmare he has previously seen whenever he want. Judas is extremely skilled with this magic and once created a nightmare for every person in a town to brutally slaughter them in their sleep. Another interesting thing about this curse is that anything created by it can be destroyed or defended against unless it is the opponent's fear. In this case their magic or curses will be unable to affect it and their weapons and hand to hand combat will not work on it. However if they are able to overcome the fear then it becomes attackable and block-able again. Demon Form As with all etherious Judas has a true form he can transform into that shows his full power. Judas' demon form gives him back his original pumpkin head with a caved out face, it emits a colored glow that he can change at will. His body becomes a thick armor like substance that has the texture of wood and thorns on it. His body is clad in red plated armor that stops at his shoulders. Around his neck he wears a green sleeveless cloak. He wears and orange cloth wrap around his waist and black pants that reach his feet, which are also like his arms. While in this form Judas' curse becomes extremely powerful. When he creates someone's fear even if it is overcome by them it still acts as if it isn't. The nightmares he creates also become more powerful and Judas gains the ability to make someone fear something. He can even switch people's fears. In this form Judas also gains the unique ability to manipulate pumpkins. He can create them at will, sprouting them from any surface in massive amounts. He can even grow them from magic, using it as a sort of fertilizer that nullifies the magic and replaces it with pumpkins. Judas is also capable of giving these pumpkins life, allowing him to create a limitless army of pumpkins that can spew fire and attack with their tentacle-like vines. He can also cause them to hover around him and fire them off, causing them to detonate in fiery explosions. All of these pumpkins that are given life tend to have laughing jack-o-lantern faces. Equipment Harvest Harvest is Judas' trusty scythe. It is about eight feet tall and made of extremely powerful metals from the demon world. The handle of the scythe is made of this and is a dark silver in color. The blade itself is made of some sort of cursed or magical material. It gives it a glowing blue color and lets it shine in the night. The blade gives its user the ability to produce pure cold. This aura or manifestation of cold appears as a blue luminescent glow on him while it's in use. Using this Judas can create an area of freezing cold around him or in places he wishes. He can also produce blasts of frigid wind to chill opponents to the bone. When combined with nightmare curse this is truly a devastating thing. Dust Dust is an extremely powerful sickle in the possession of Judas. It is made of a unique metal from the deserts of the demon world that gives it its power. Dust is has two abilities, the first allows it to create dust storms. These storms can be used to blind opponents or obscure their vision. Anyone holding Dust will be able to sense everything inside it as if they could see through it all. Its second power is the ability to suck up moisture from anything. It can quite literally dry up anything it cuts, making even one cut deadly. Trivia *If you couldn't tell Judas is very inspired by Halloween *Judas hates eating pumpkins and takes personal offense when anyone else eats them *